


A Study in Allies

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Until We Meet Again [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to catagorize this, Subtle flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: You and Thrawn meet again, your fascination only growing.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Series: Until We Meet Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708267
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	A Study in Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Second of a series of one-shots revolving around Senator!Reader. Requests are open for Thrawn x Senator!Reader!

As much as you tried to fight it, Lieutenant Thrawn did not fully leave your mind for the next twenty-four hours. 

You had spent the rest of the evening performing your duties, shaking hands and introducing yourself to as many of the movers and shakers of Courscant as you were able. But as you finally made it home and drifted off to sleep, your conversation with Thrawn was the only thing to remain in your memory.

The next day was relatively light. As soon as you finished your morning calls, you spent your time researching what you could on the Chiss and Thrawn in preparation for your next meeting.

A small twinge of guilt twisted your stomach, but you suppressed it. All Thrawn’s military exploits were public record. It wasn’t as if you were digging up private, personal information. Besides, you had no doubt he was doing the same thing with you. 

You ought to have been embarrassed by this strange new obsession, but he couldn’t help holding your fascination. You hadn’t met anyone like him before. 

You had heard stories about leaders in various systems throughout the years. Conquerors, emperors, generals, all of which were described as having a strange aura of power and charisma. An unflinching confidence that inspired people to rally behind them. 

You had met many political leaders over the years, from kings to admirals. None possessed the air described by the stories, except Thrawn. It was a rare quality, often lamented as occurring only once in a lifetime. Was it so strange then to want to be in its presence again?

Your comm rang, pulling your from your thoughts. 

“Yes?”

“Pardon me Senator,” Cora, your aid, called. “But there is a Lieutenant Thrawn here to see you.”

You straightened, feeling a small smile touch your lips.

“Please, send him in.” 

You stood from your desk as the door slid open. 

Lieutenant Thrawn stood before you just as he had the night before; tall, confident, and dressed in his Imperial navy uniform. A part of you wondered if he possessed any other type of clothing. 

The light of day also helped to clear a suspicion you had been harboring; he was handsome. 

“Good afternoon, Senator,” he greeted, inclining his head in respect. 

“Good afternoon, Lieutenant,” you replied, matching his movement. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

You gestured to a small table and chairs placed just to the right of your desk. On the table was a small selection of fruits, meats and vegetables, along with a range of alcohols. You hadn’t been sure how long the meeting would go and wanted to be prepared. 

If Thrawn was in any way affected by the spread, he made no indication. 

“Thank you.” 

He took his time choosing a seat as his eyes wandered your office, pausing at each of the paintings and sculptures you had scattered throughout. 

You followed his gaze, noticing how it lingered on one particular painting; an impressionist interpretation of the sky of Danu just as the sun was rising; it’s pinks and oranges contrasting and over powering the purples and dark blues of the night sky. It was a gift to your family by one of Danu’s prominent art museums, and one of your personal favorites. 

You turned your eyes back to Thrawn, whose attention still remained on the painting. 

“See something you like?” you asked, with just a hint of teasing. 

Thrawn blinked, before turning to you. His glowing red eyes now focused with inquisitive intensity. 

“It is an interesting collection,” he said, smoothly. “Were these all selected yourself?”

“Yes. A bit eclectic perhaps, but I like them,” you said, taking the seat just across from him.

“And those in the reception area?”

You frowned, thinking of that rather gaudy display of golden vines and multi-colored flowers. “Those were chosen by Governor Lir. I’ll be replacing them once the commissions are finished.”

Thrawn nodded in consideration. “If you don’t mind, I would be interested in seeing them once they’re finished. I assume you asked the painting to be done by an artist from Danu?” 

“Yes,” you said carefully. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Some of the sculptures have been done relatively recently,” Thrawn answered, easily. “Their subject matter and style match current trends in Danu art. I assume if you’re having a piece commissioned you want to keep them in continuity with your office.”

You wanted, very much, to ask him how he knew anything about current artistic trends on Danu or even how it was relevant. Upon brief reflection, however, you realized you didn’t have to. 

You had done your research on him, he had done the same. His searches simply lead him to invest an interest in Danu’s art scene. And, considering what he was able to discern from the mural, it wasn’t so strange. 

“I will say to make fast work,” he continued. “I understand you’ve only been on Coursant for a few weeks.” 

You gave a casual shrug. “This will be my place of work and home for a long time if all goes according to plan. I might as well make myself comfortable.” 

He raised his eyebrow slightly with an amused, possibly even impressed, half smile on his lips. 

“Indeed.”

You couldn’t help but smile yourself a little. “Now Lieutenant, I believe you’re here to listen to some stories. Where would you like to start?” 

You weren’t sure how long the pair of you talked and you didn’t really care. 

You related to him all the stories you could bring yourself to remember about the Chiss. The image you had painted in your mind of honor bound warriors wasn’t as far off the mark as you believed they might have been, according to Thrawn. But, like all stories faced with reality, there were some more nuanced shades of grey. 

He didn’t openly share any new information. But from small hints, decisive silences, and rather obvious dodges, you were starting to get a slightly clearer picture. The Chiss were warriors certainly, but they had their own bureaucracy to contend with, family squabbles, and pride which was always found within such systems. A pride Thrawn most certainly possessed, whether he wished to acknowledge it or not. 

“May I ask you a possibly personal question?” you asked, pouring you each another glass of wine. 

“You may ask,” Thrawn said, a note of suspicion in his voice. 

You gave a small laugh. “It’s nothing too terrible, I hope. I simply wanted to know if Thrawn is your true name. From what I’ve come to understand, Chiss usually have much longer names.”

His shoulders relaxed slightly. “We do. Thrawn is my core name.”

“Then, what’s the rest of it? Or are outsiders not allowed to know?”

“Others may hear it. It is more a matter of efficiency,” he explained. “Those with Basic as their primary language have a difficult time pronouncing it. But, if you truly wish to know, my full name is Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” you repeated back. 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” he corrected. 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” This time you tried rolling the “r”s as he did. 

“Mitth'raw'nuruodo.” 

Your lip pursued in concentration. You could hear how you were saying it wrong, but couldn’t quite figure out how to correct the mistake. But you had to try at least once more. 

“Mit-thra-nur-uod-o,” you said, deciding to disregard the “r” roll and simply pronounce each syllable as best you could.

“Better,” Thrawn conceded. “But not quite.”

You let out a sigh. “I will get it eventually.”

A small amused smile came to his lips. “You may try.” 

It linger there a while longer, but a small shift in his eye convinced you it was about something else. 

“Is there something else you find amusing?” you asked.

“More interesting,” he said, diplomatically. “Your selection of stories is very different from others I’ve heard.”

“How so?”

“Ensign Vanto recounted stories of The Chiss’ military exploits or combat abilities. No doubt you have heard the same. You, however, chose to tell stories referring to our culture and traditions.”

“Maybe I assumed you have heard them before.”

“Perhaps,” Thrawn said. “But, unlikely. You stated yourself how you admired the times of peace in the Republic. Tales of war do not hold your interest.”

“Guns and battleships don’t hold my interest. It’s the people behind them that do,” you corrected. “Like you for instance.”

“How do you mean?”

You gave him a doubtful look. “Don’t play that game. You’ve done your research on me, it’s only fair I do the same. I only wish to parse out facts from fiction.” 

Thrawn watched you closely. His glowing red eyes burned into you, but you did not look away as you did before. You held your ground, until finally he relented. 

“What have you learned?

“Very little, I’m afraid,” you admitted, with a small smile. “Your recent military exploits speak for themselves. By all accounts a series of miraculous victories pulled seemingly from thin air orchestrated by a brilliant military mind who should by all accounts be an Admiral, but is instead the first weapons officer. This most recent encounter with the Dromedar being emblematic of that.”

He nodded. “You’ve heard about my court marshal, I take it. “

“There had to be some reason why you’re here,” you said, your expression turning apologetic. “I am truly sorry. The navy has no right to pursue you in such a way. As far as I’m concerned you made the right decision. Life should always be valued over profit. If there is any way I can help, please let me know.” 

“I will,” he said, in a tone that made you feel as if not only did he mean it, but truly appreciated it. A small part of you had to wonder who, if anyone on Coruscant had offered him help. 

“What else have you heard,” Thrawn prompted. 

This part was tricky and for the first time that afternoon, you looked down.

“I understand you were discovered in exile, though the reasons why vary from telling to telling.”

“Which of these tellings do you believe?”

You glanced up again. 

Thrawn sat coolly in the chair. His body and positioning were relaxed but still ultimately in control as he stared unblinking awaiting your answer. 

You thought of the man before you, and the one described in the reports. You thought of the priority of minimal casualties on both sides. You thought of the crew of the Dromedar. And you thought of the calculation in his responses when talking about his people. 

“You ordered a preemptive strike on an enemy,” you said with a confidence foreign to you. “But I have a hard time believing it was done in a fit of blind ruthlessness.”

“And what do you believe?” 

He learned forward. It was just a hair, not many would notice, but it was enough for you to know you had to choose your next words very carefully.

“I think you would do whatever is necessary to protect who you perceive your people to be, whether it be your crew or The Chiss.” 

“Do you?” he questioned.

You nodded. “I know a little something about that.” 

For a long moment, neither of you spoke. 

“Yes,” Thrawn said, quietly as if to himself. “I believe you do.” 

Something flashed across his features. Understanding, perhaps? Or maybe admiration? 

You didn’t have time to question it as all too quickly, he leaned back and his unreadable mask slipped easily into place. 

“You’re quite perceptive, Senator,” he commended. 

“Not really,” you said, with a shrug. “In my experience people are very open about what they want either through their actions or outright stating it. The only ones who aren’t are those who have yet to make up their mind. You don’t strike me as the indecisive sort.”

“Perhaps,” Thrawn said. “But do not belittle your abilities. Stating one’s wants is one thing, but often actions can be misinterpreted, their true meaning plagued by personal bias. Being able to clearly see someone’s reasoning for their actions is a rare skill.” 

“I’ll take your word for it,” you said, feeling your cheeks warm slightly. “But you’re avoiding the question.”

“Which is?”

“Am I right?”

Thrawn was silent for a moment. 

“You are right in the ways that matter,” he said. “I will always do what is necessary to protect my people.”

You frowned, but knew better than to ask further. Perhaps he wasn’t allowed to talk about the true reason for his exile. Which itself only lead to more questions.

“Something else?” Thrawn asked.

“Yes…” you said. Your stomach twisted, unsure if what you were about to ask truly was crossing some invisible line. But, you had come this far. 

“Why join the Empire?”

Thrawn stared a moment as if surprised by your question. You didn’t blame him, but instead of anger or even indignantly you expected, there was just confusion. “As I have stated, and you have observed, I will do what I feel is necessary to protect my people.”

“So why not go back to them? How does joining the Empire do that?”

Thrawn’s eyes darkened, his expression going distant, almost regretful. “There are many dangers in the galaxy. Dangers greater than The Chiss Ascendancy or The Empire can face alone. I believe an alliance is necessary to face such a danger.” 

“Assuming the Empire doesn’t turn on you.”

He glanced at you, titling his head curiously. “Do you believe it will?”

“It doesn’t matter what I believe,” you dismissed. “You obviously believe it won’t.” 

“But you do have your doubts.”

It was your turn to remain silent as your own mind flashed to darker times. The Clone Wars. Your father. Danu torn apart and only now starting to rebuild. 

You let out a tired sigh. “I suppose we each have to settle for an uneasy alliance to maintain peace for our people.”

“Spoken like a diplomat,” Thrawn said, dryly.

Your lip twisted into an ironic smile. “I have to get my practice in somewhere.” 

Thrawn’s own lips turned upward slightly, giving just a hint of amusement. It softened his features, if only a little. You found you rather liked it. 

His expression then shifted into an oddly thoughtful expression. 

“Do you have a question for me?” you asked. 

Thrawn shook his head. “Not a question. I was just musing on how you have heard so little of me and my people and yet are able to construct a fairly accurate picture. While I comparatively have heard much of you, and yet the reality speaks to something entirely different.” 

“And what have you heard of me?”

For the first time since you met him he appeared uncomfortable. “I hesitate to say. As I said, the reality is much different.”

“I can take it,” you assured. “I promise not to shoot the messenger. And besides, you said it yourself; it’s often illuminating to hear stories about yourself from an outside source.”

Thrawn nodded in consideration. 

“I understand you were made Senator four months ago,” he began. “Your family has lived on Danu for generations and is highly regarded within its sphere of influence. Your father was governor during the time of The Clone Wars, but was killed in a Seprestist attack.” 

He bowed his head to you, his voice growing surprisingly gentle. “My sympathies.” 

“Thank you,” you said, feeling your heart ache at the old wound. “Please, continue.” 

“Governor Lir was appointed to the position soon after although not to the same success. He was the one to suggest the previous senator, Senator Trask. Unfortunately, Trask was eventually charged with corruption after being found in league with a pirate gang stealing and reselling food stuffs on the black market. Governor Lir was cleared of any involvement. It was then, your name was selected to be Trask’s replacement. From what I gathered, you made a name for yourself on Danu for various public works and, given your father’s legacy, it was the logical choice.”

You nodded in understanding. Governor Lir needed his name associated with your father’s to maintain his reputation. The thought made your stomach twist unpleasantly.

“As Colonel Yularen explained it to me, Danu lost much of its influence after the Clone Wars,” Thrawn continued. “It is now in direct control of its governors who are themselves controlled by Grand Moff Tarkin.”

“So, I’m a puppet head. A naive heiress, picked out of a hat because of her father’s accomplishments,” you said, feeling like you were about to be sick. Was that why Lir had been so insistent on showing you around, introducing you as some non-threatening, pretty young thing? 

You gave a dry scoff. “Not a very flattering portrait.” 

“No,” Thrawn agreed.

You laughed again, sincerely this time. “You really need to work on your interpersonal skills if you’re going to survive Coruscant,” you said dryly. You then let out a sigh. “Well, I’ve certainly got a much harder job ahead of me than I anticipated.”

“Perhaps,” Thrawn said. “Perhaps not. As I said before, what I have been told and what I have observed are very different. You may use that to your advantage.” 

“How?”

“They will underestimate you.”

It was said so calmly, so matter-of-factly you couldn’t help but be taken aback.

“That implies I am more than what they make of me.”

“You are.”

And there it was again, that unwavering confidence that what he was saying was unquestionably right. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Do you doubt me?”

You blinked, pulling yourself back to the moment. 

“I believe, you believe your words,” you said. “I can only hope you’re right.”

“Time will tell.” 

It was at that moment, your comm buzzed. 

“Yes?” you asked. 

“I’m sorry Senator,” Cora answered. “But you asked to remind you about your appointment with Governor Lir.”

You frowned, but a quick look out the window told you she was right to do so. The sun was just starting to set, and Governor Lir insisted on meeting before the next round of parties you needed to attend. 

“Yes, thank you for reminding me. Please message the Governor to let him know I’ll be a few minutes late.” 

Cora offered an acknowledgement before clicking off the comm. 

You gave Thrawn an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I really do have to attend to this.”

“Of course,” Thrawn said, rising from his seat. “I will not keep you from your duties any longer.” 

You rose as well. “I only wish you could. You’re certainly more interesting company. Will you be joining in any of the festivities tonight?” 

“I do not believe so. Ensign Vanto and I must meet with the high command tomorrow.” 

“Of course,” you said, feeling a twinge of regret. It may be some time before you saw him again, if at all, but you pushed it down. You each had your duties. 

You met his eye then with a gentle smile. “Thank you for your stories and advice. And, please know you have a friend on Coruscant, should you need one.” 

Thrawn gave you an odd look. “Are we friends?”

“We were able to discuss art and politics without feeling compelled to throw things at each other. If that’s not friendship, I don’t know what is,” you said, dryly. “But, if the word is too familiar, could we at least part as allies?” 

You offered your hand. 

Thrawn hesitated a moment, taking your words into careful consideration. 

“I do not believe either term is exactly the right one, but for the sake of simplicity, friend will have to do.” 

Your brows furrowed, unsure about what exactly he could mean. 

He gave not further explanation as he took a small step forward and took your hand in his. His skin was warm, warmer than you anticipated. He held you hand in an oddly gentle, but firm grip; his palms rough from years of experience and untold battles. It was a strange combination, but not unpleasant. 

He held your gaze. You couldn’t even guess what he was thinking, all you knew was that your throat was going dry and your heart was beating rapidly against your chest. 

“Until we meet again, Senator,” he said. “I look forward to your career with interest.”

“So do I, Lieutenant,” you managed. “Until then.” 

He released your hand, and it was over. 

You watched him as he walked out of the room, staring after him even after the door had hissed closed. 

You let out a breath, willing your heart to calm to a walking pace. What could he possibly mean by neither friend nor ally? 

Without thinking, you flexed the hand he had touched as if to make sure it wasn’t truly burning. Had he felt it too?

Mentally, you shook your head. It didn’t matter. You had no idea if and when you would ever see him again. He would undoubtedly get out of this court marshal and accelerate up the ranks of the Imperial Navy. Meanwhile, you had your duties here on Coruscant. Duties you had to attend to. 

You quickly gathered your things, and walked briskly out of your office. 

“Excuse me, Senator?” Cora said, her words stopping you in mid-stride.

“Something wrong?” you asked. 

“No ma’am. It’s just…” she hesitated as if unsure if she was even allowed to know what she was about to say. “Lieutenant Thrawn asked me to give you a message.”

“Which is?” 

“He asked me to remind you he would like a holo copy of the pieces you have commissioned for the reception area. And if it wasn’t an inconvenience, he would be interested in having holo copies of the pieces you have in your office as well.”

You blinked unsure whether to feel flattered or utterly exposed. 

“Should I tell him you’re unable to,” Cora asked, tentatively.

“No,” you said, shaking out of your temporary shock. “No, go ahead and collect holo copies of the pieces and send them along. Contact Ensign Vanto of the Imperial Navy, I’m sure he will pass them along.” 

Cora gave a look of confusion, but seemed to know better than to question a Senator. 

“Yes ma’am. Goodnight.”

You barely gave her a wave of acknowledgment as you walked out the door, the same question reverberating in your mind; friend, ally, or something else?


End file.
